Daily Life
by nightmareking
Summary: Experimental one-shots for this series, suggested by NeoGamer93. Rated for possible later one-shots.
1. Papi

**Hi guys, this is a new one-shot series I might be working on…depending on how it goes. I'm putting One-shot collection on hold this week as an experiment. If this goes well then I'll alter the weeks between my one-shot series…well…maybe. Like I said, it depends on how this works out. This series was suggested by NeoGamer93 during my week off and I will also be working on another story, suggested by warhaven22 left in my story Light of the Moon, suggested by NeoGamer93. That will be explained when I post the first chapter for that story.**

**These one-shots will range between K to M, depending on what happens in them. Instead of giving titles to the one-shots, I will just be naming the one(s) involved in the shot this week. I know that's lazy and everything, but again, experiment. If it goes well, I'll go back and give them proper names. The first three will be a rated range between K to T, only because I don't want to make a mess of things in the experimental stage.**

**Some of these will contain slight to major OOC at times and I will give a warning in them as well as any character bashing that might be involved.**

**So with all of that out of the way, here's the first one, slight OOC will be here…maybe? I don't know really…enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets from the darkened sky as lightning flashed and thunder roared. The blue-feathered Harpy shot up and panted before crawling out of her bed and slowly stepped towards the small pool in the room, "Suu? Suu are you up?" the Harpy looked in the pool to see a Slime creature resting in it. Groaning, the Harpy turned and walked out of the room.

Stepping into a room, the Harpy slowly walked up to the bed and shook the occupant, "Husband? Husband, are you up?" the occupant, Kurusu Kimihito groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "Husband, were you sleeping?"

"I was…what's wrong, Papi?" Papi slightly frowned before a flash of lightning illuminated the room followed by a crash of thunder caused the blue-feathered Harpy to flinch and jump into bed beside Kurusu and Kurusu looked down at her, "Papi, do you have astraphobia?"

"Astro what? What's that?" Papi looked up in confusion before another flash of lightning illuminated the room and was followed by a clap of thunder, causing the Harpy to jump in a panic.

Kurusu sighed before reaching up and patted the top of Papi's head, "Astraphobia is a fear of thunderstorms, and seeing you act like this…it's clear you have astraphobia," Papi moaned as she looked down and wrapped her wings around her, "Hey, if you want, you can stay here for the night,"

"What? But what about Suu? She's still in the room an-"

"If you want, I'll walk you back to your room, but you're more than welcomed to stay here for the night, and I'm sure Suu will be fine," Papi slightly frowned before leaning up against him and tightly wrapped her wings around his left arm.

The two sat in silence as the storm began to fade in the distance. Kurusu looked down and saw that Papi had fallen asleep in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Kurusu closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

**Well…enjoy?**


	2. Lala

**Geo Soul: Good to know.**

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Me too.**

**Here's the next experiment bit. I'm going to go with…hmm…Lala? I guess…enjoy.**

Kurusu stepped through the front door after returning home from work to see his most recent homestay, Lala the Dullahan, limping across the hall, her face twisting in pain with each step, "Lala?" the Dullahan stopped and looked back, her yellow eyes wide, "Are you okay? Why are you limping?"

"Foolish mortal, much like the River Styx cannot be stopped, neither can the hand of death," Lala turned and continued limp into the other room. Kurusu took a deep breath and shook his head before he followed her.

Stepping into the room, he saw Lala sitting down and hissing in pain as she rubbed her ankle, "I knew it," Lala jumped, causing her head to fall from her shoulders before she caught it and turned it to look at Kurusu, "You are hurt."

Kurusu stepped closer to her and knelt in front of her before rubbing her ankle, "M-mortal, I do not get hurt. I am an agent of death, the reaper of souls, the-" she winced in pain as she felt Kurusu apply pressure on her ankle.

"Sorry," Kurusu sighed and stood up, "I'll be right back," Lala moaned as Kurusu turned and walked out of the room.

Walking back into the room with a first aid kit, Kurusu walked up to Lala and knelt in front of her and he began wrapping her ankle, "Mortal-"

"You're hurt, and you shouldn't force yourself to move," Kurusu looked up and slightly smiled and Lala's eyes widened before she looked away.

Kurusu took a deep breath as he stood up and shook his head, "Okay, keep off your feet. If you need anything, just call an-"

"T-thanks, mortal, I guess even servants of Death need assistance once in a while," Lala spoke and Kurusu nodded.

**So…enjoy, I guess?**


	3. Miia

**This experiment isn't going so well at the moment, but I said I was going to do an entire week to see what happens. Here's something with Miia. Enjoy.**

Kurusu opened his eyes and looked down to see the Lamia Miia lying down next to him, her tail coiled around his body. Taking a deep breath, Kurusu grunted, "Hey, Miia…wake up," Miia moaned and slowly opened her eyes and she smiled at him, "Miia…what are you doing in my bed?"

"Why? It was getting cold last night and I decided to come in here to get warmed up," Kurusu sighed as he sat up and shook his head, "Darling? That's okay, right?"

Kurusu looked at the Lamia beside him and inhaled slowly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Miia…I know Lamias are coldblooded, and that you like to sneak in here and warm up beside at night, but don't you try anything before coming into here? Don't you get tired of coming here every night?"

Miia frowned and her eyes widened as her ears began to twitch and Kurusu sighed and reached up and patted the top of Miia's head, "But if you feel better coming here every night then…I don't mind,"

Miia smiled as she hugged Kurusu and nuzzled closer to him, "I knew you wouldn't, darling," Kurusu took a deep breath and slightly smiled.

**Simple Miia bit…enjoy.**


End file.
